


L'oubli d'un être cher

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Gore, Halloween, Love, M/M, Pain, Unrequited Love, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Il y a eu l'accident. Il y a eu le sang. Il y a eu les longues heures passées à l'hôpital à se demander s'il allait s'en sortir. Et puis il y a eu l'annonce. Il était vivant, mais amnésique. Ne se souvenait de rien, encore moins de lui. Le monde de John s'effondra alors. Parce que comment pouvait-il savoir qui il était, si Sherlock ne le savait pas ?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 69
Kudos: 6





	1. Oubli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 26 - Adulte
> 
> Here we go pour le dernier recueil de ce challenge ! Un grand merci à Almayen pour l'avoir organisé, c'était une superbe expérience et j'ai déjà hâte de pouvoir recommencer !

Il se laissa tomber. Littéralement. Ses genoux cédèrent, comme si plus rien ne les retenait, comme s'ils avaient décidé que, cette fois, c'était la goutte de trop, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus encaisser. 

Et c'était sûrement vrai, après tout. La vie de John Watson n'avait pas tout à fait été de tout repos. Il lui arrivait même de regretter la guerre, le champ de bataille, les cris, le sang, la peur, la mort. Et il s'en voulait atrocement de regretter tout cela, il se sentait comme la pire des personnes, mais, quelque part, c'était plus facile. Il risquait à tout instant de se faire tuer, certes, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir, à quoi s'attendre. Il savait pourquoi il avait mal, pourquoi il avait peur, constamment, sans répit. Il _savait_.

À présent qu'il affrontait une toute nouvelle guerre, d'un tout autre genre, il ne savait plus rien. Et c'était _ça_ qui le tuait à petit feu.

Oh seigneur il n'en pouvait plus. N'avait plus la force d'en supporter davantage. Son cœur se mit à cogner contre ses tempes, la nausée le saisit et, s'il avait pu, s'il n'avait pas été au bout milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital, il se serait mis à pleurer.

Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'un adulte respectable devait se conduire. Aussi, il prit sur lui. Encore une fois et dieu ce que c'était dur. Dieu qu'il était près d'abandonner. Il se redressa à peine, s'accrocha à l'assise de la chaise, les jointures de ses doigts en devinrent blanches, tout comme sa voix, lorsqu'il articula quelques mots avec peine.

— Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ? 

— Oui, docteur Watson, lui répondit le médecin, il n'y a pas le moindre doute. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas aussi irrémédiable que ça semble l'être. Il peut très bien s'en remettre rapidement.

— Comme il peut ne jamais s'en remettre. 

Seul le silence lui répondit. Parce qu'il avait raison. Et c'était sûrement trop difficile pour le soignant de briser ses derniers espoirs.

Comme si cela n'avait pas déjà été le cas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que Sherlock avait perdu la mémoire.

Sa première pensée avait été "Putain, il va être insupportable quand il l'apprendra", mais il n'apprendrait rien, justement, parce que, non seulement il avait été dans le coma, il avait perdu la mémoire, mais, en plus, il n'en saurait jamais rien.

Il avait oublié. 

Il avait tout oublié. 

Peut-être pour toujours.

De longues minutes plus tard, après avoir repris un tant soit peu ses esprits, après avoir refoulé ses larmes, après avoir calmé son cœur, il poussa la porte de la chambre du détective. Et, même face au vide dans ses yeux, face au léger froncement de ses sourcils, face à sa méfiance lorsqu'il prit place sur le fauteuil à son côté, face aux questions qu'il ne posait pas mais qui dansaient sur son front, il sourit. Il sourit jusqu'au bout.

Pour repousser le moment où il se briserait et éclaterait en sanglots. 


	2. Retour à la normale, ou presque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 27 - Bain

Le 221B Baker Street avait bien changé depuis le retour de l'hôpital du détective. 

Plus d'expériences étranges sur la table de la cuisine, plus de morceaux de cadavres ou de têtes dans le frigo, plus de globe oculaire dans le café. Tout cela avait disparu pour laisser place à un espace de vie sain et rangé. Ce qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais été. Et, bien sûr, John aurait dû en être content, il avait suffisamment reproché à Sherlock de ne pas débarrasser ses affaires derrière lui pour le savoir, mais comment pouvait-il l'être quand tout cela était la conséquence de la tragédie qui leur était tombée dessus ? Comment pouvait-il être content quand son ami n'avait même pas conscience de ce changement, ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'avait été leur vie avant ? 

Leur vie d'avant. Cette vie qui ne reviendrait jamais. Cette vie perdue, cette vie envolée, cette vie brisée. 

Le 221B n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, d'ailleurs. Toute leur routine avait été bousculée. 

Et autant dire que cela avait été très déroutant, les premiers temps. Enfin, surtout pour John, puisque le détective ne s'en rendait pas compte. Heureusement, songeait le vétéran, parce que si l'ancien Sherlock voyait le nouveau, oh pour sûr il serait furieux. 

Mais le nouveau Sherlock se contentait d'observer chaque recoin de l'appartement, chaque meuble, chaque livre, chaque plante. Comme si tout était nouveau pour lui.

_Parce que c'est le cas, John. Il ne connaît rien de tout cela. Il n'y a pas vécu pendant des années avec toi._

_Il ne te connaît pas. Ne te connaît plus._

_Il ne se connaît même plus lui-même._

Derrière lui, des pas feutrés lui signalèrent la présence de son colocataire - puisqu'il n'était plus que cela à présent, puisque tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble s'était écroulé à l'instant où l'amnésie avait élu domicile avec eux.

L'homme sortait du **bain** , ses boucles brunes collées sur son front laissaient de minuscules gouttelettes d'eau rouler sur son visage pâle. Il paraissait préoccupé, tourmenté. Hésitant. John l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste et la pièce s'enveloppa de silence. 

Les silences avec Sherlock ne l'avaient jamais dérangé, parce qu'ils étaient naturels, ils faisaient partie du caractère du détective, mais, désormais, ils étaient juste si lourds, si inconfortables. 

— Je suis désolé..., finit-il par dire, pour tout ça.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit John dans un soupir, pas tout à fait convaincu d'être satisfait d'avoir cette conversation, même si, au fond, il l'avait espérée. 

— Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas ? Je te fais souffrir pareil, alors quelle est la différence ? 

Le médecin ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à discerner toute cette colère dans sa voix, et, quelque part, égoïstement, il en fut heureux. Parce qu'alors peut-être que Sherlock réalisait que quelque chose clochait, peut-être que c'était un signe d'amélioration.

Ou peut-être que ce n'était rien de tout cela et qu'il se faisait simplement des films, ce qui était tout aussi possible, bien qu'infiniment douloureux.

— Écoute, reprit-il en se tournant davantage vers John, je ne sais pas... je ne me souviens de presque rien. En tout cas, j'ai clairement oublié l'essentiel. Parfois, il m'arrive d'avoir des sortes de flashs, c'est très flou, je ne les comprends pas, je ne sais même pas ce que je vois la plupart du temps. Mais je n'ai _rien,_ je ne me souviens de _rien_ de ce que nous étions, toi et moi. Et je sens bien que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui pour moi. Tout comme je sens bien que je n'étais pas n'importe qui pour toi. 

Sa voix se tut un instant et, dans le silence retrouvé de l'appartement, John put clairement distinguer sa propre respiration désordonnée. C'était plus fort que lui. Les larmes dans ses yeux étaient sur le point de déborder. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui servir, parce qu'il ne savait pas lui-même, alors que, lui, avait encore toute sa mémoire, ce qu'ils avaient été. Parce qu'il avait raison, il n'avait pas été n'importe qui pour lui, mais qu'il n'était pas certain de la réciproque. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait bien failli le perdre et qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. 

Il n'aurait juste pas pu. 

— Aide-moi à me souvenir, John, s'il te plaît. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça pour moi.

Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il avait raison. À quel point il n'avait eu personne au monde à part ce médecin vétéran qu'il avait introduit dans son monde.

Ce dernier accepta. Bien sûr qu'il accepta. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Et quand Sherlock lui tomba dans les bras, son menton se nichant dans le creux de son épaule, il ignora son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. 


	3. Tomber encore et encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 28 - Armure

C'était très facile, en réalité, de tomber amoureux de Sherlock Holmes. 

Il était intelligent, un peu trop pour son propre bien d'ailleurs, drôle, même si la plupart du temps c'était à son insu, beau - là-dessus, John ne trouvait rien à ajouter, il était juste tombé sous le charme des traits fins du détective et de ses yeux froids qui brûlaient constamment de curiosité. 

Et, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il s'en était aperçu très rapidement, tout comme il avait tout aussi rapidement fait une croix sur le fait de jamais voir ses sentiments lui être retournés. Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'encombrait d'une relation amoureuse, quelle qu'elle soit. Encore moins avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que lui. Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'encombrait du moindre sentiment, de toute façon. La question était réglée, John s'était résigné, pas tout à fait malheureux puisqu'il avait la chance de _vivre_ avec lui. De partager son quotidien, jour après jour. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais c'était encore un autre sujet. 

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait aussi facile de tomber amoureux de Sherlock Holmes _une seconde fois_. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé, après qu'il avait failli mourir, après qu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Après qu'il était devenu une tout autre personne. C'était lui sans être lui. C'était lui en moins compliqué, en plus simple à comprendre et à gérer. Et John s'en voulait d'aimer cette personne là, si différente de celle qu'il avait été autrefois, parce que le Sherlock d'avant lui manquait. Il lui manquait comme la vue manquait à un aveugle. 

Et il aurait donné absolument n'importe quoi pour retrouver le Sherlock insupportable qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt. 

Mais il y avait le nouveau Sherlock. Et, _putain_ , il se détestait, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre non plus et cette situation était tout bonnement surréaliste ! 

Là où il lui avait fallu des mois pour gagner la confiance du détective, cette fois, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures et une sortie au parc pour faire fondre son **armure** pourtant coriace. Et, même s'il ne se souvenait toujours pas de grand-chose, ils faisaient des progrès. John l'emmenait dans tous les endroits que le brun connaissait et ce dernier le suivait sans broncher, attentif à ce qui l'entourait. 

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent, tous deux épuisés par leur journée de marche, Sherlock s'écroula dans le canapé et s'endormit avec son manteau encore sur le dos. 

Finalement, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Sherlock continuait de s'endormir sur le canapé et John continuait de tomber amoureux de lui. Même si c'était totalement incongru, cela avait au moins le mérite d'être rassurant. 


	4. Changer pour le mieux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 29 - Ronfler
> 
> J'ai galéré avec ce thème, le résultat est pas aussi satisfaisant que je l'aurais voulu.

John avait longtemps été effrayé de ce qu'il se passerait si Sherlock apprenait ses sentiments à son égard, mais, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ou qu'il préférait garder inconnue, il ne l'était plus aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas non plus totalement envie qu'il le sache pour autant, mais si cela venait à arriver, il saurait s'en sortir, il saurait gérer. C'était déjà un début, n'est-ce pas ?

Confortablement installé dans le fond de son fauteuil rouge, le coussin aux couleurs du Royaume-Uni callé dans le creux de son dos, les paupières lourdes à cause du verre de vin qu'il avait bu, des restes de pizza froide trainant sur la table basse, il somnolait tout en laissant son attention errer sur Sherlock, face à lui. Ce dernier paraissait songeur, profondément perdu dans ses réflexions. Bientôt, il releva ses yeux clairs et les plongea dans ceux de son colocataire.

— Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup changé ?

Cette question laissa John sans voix. Pour sûr, il avait changé. Et pas qu'un peu. Il aurait pu énumérer toute une liste de ce qui avait changé chez lui, mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que, dans le fond, peu importait. Oui, il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Oui, le médecin continuait de se laisser surprendre par cette nouvelle personne qui vivait chez lui. Oui, parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter l'ancienne version de son ami. Oui, souvent, il rêvait de lui. Mais cela changeait-il quoi que ce soit ? Y pouvait-il quelque chose ? 

Il ne chercherait qu'à reproduire ce qu'il se souvenait vaguement avoir été. L'ancien Sherlock n'existait plus, n'existerait sûrement plus jamais. C'était un fait et, même s'il avait été difficile à assimiler, il était temps pour tous les deux de passer à autre chose. D'avancer. 

John se racla la gorge, se redressa un peu.

— Tu **ronfles**.

— Oh, souffla le détective, ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette réponse. Désolé...

— Non ! C'est juste que... ce n'était pas le cas, avant. Et ça m'a surpris la première fois. Je ronfle aussi. Tu trouvais ça plutôt pénible d'ailleurs.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

— Notre premier point commun, plaisanta-t-il, l'acier autour de ses pupilles s'embrasant lorsque John le croisa et s'y perdit.

Mais, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas changé, en fin de compte. Peut-être que cela avait toujours été le Sherlock qu'il connaissait. Un Sherlock qui aurait subitement laissé tomber toutes ses barrières et fait une place dans son cœur pour le médecin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous deux endormis et que le 211B Baker Street se remplit de leurs légers ronflements.


	5. Au creux de la nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 30 - Avenir
> 
> C'est le dernier texte pour cette petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci beaucoup pour vos retours. L'ultime texte pour le Sur Votre 31 de demain sera encore sur Sherlock et John, mais totalement indépendant du reste. Un spécial Halloween ;)

C'était arrivé au beau milieu de la nuit. Évidemment. Ces choses-là étaient comme prédestinées à se produire aux heures les plus sombres, enveloppées dans le halo pâle de la lune, loin de l'éblouissante lumière du soleil. Ces choses-là s'avouaient dans des murmures, se caressaient du bout des doigts, se confondaient dans les ombres mouvantes du crépuscule. Elles n'avaient pas leur place dans l'agitation du jour, au milieu de la foule et des cris. 

Ils étaient tous deux dans le canapé, Sherlock ayant insisté pour regarder un film, après que John lui avait avoué qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps pour le faire, trop pris par son travail et de toute façon considérant que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il était sceptique, le médecin le voyait bien, et cela le faisait doucement sourire, de constater que l'ancien Sherlock faisait des petites apparitions surprises à travers le nouveau. De constater qu'il était encore là, quelque part, surgissant parfois au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Qu'il n'avait pas complètement disparu.

Le brun finit par tourner la tête vers lui et John remarqua la façon dont ses yeux tombèrent sur sa bouche, tout comme les siens suivirent le même chemin.

Ces derniers temps, leur relation avait pris un tout nouveau tournant, que le médecin n'était pas entièrement sûr de maîtriser, bien qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ce qu'ils partageaient avant l'accident. Au fond, cela avait toujours été évident. Pour tout le monde. Leur propre propriétaire n'avait cessé de leur répéter après tout. Sauf pour eux. 

Sherlock se pencha, et John fut certain qu'en toute autre circonstance, il se serait reculé. Il aurait complètement et irrémédiablement paniqué. Mais pas là, pas maintenant. Au contraire, il glissa une main dans les boucles brunes de l'homme et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. 

— C'est déjà arrivé avant, ça ? 

— Non. Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas...

— Je le veux, le coupa-t-il brusquement en attrapant son poignet. Ça fait déjà un moment que je le veux à vrai dire. 

Dans un sourire, John s'empara de sa bouche en un long baiser, où seuls les battements frénétiques de leur cœur rugissaient dans leur poitrine. Pourtant, bien trop vite, Sherlock se recula, les sourcils froncés, dans une attitude typique du détective qu'il avait toujours connu.

— On s'est rencontré à la morgue ?

Le médecin éclata de rire. 

— Oui, question première rencontre, on peut difficilement faire mieux. Tu t'en souviens ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

— Je crois, oui. Est-ce que ça veut dire que mes souvenirs sont en train de revenir ?

John haussa les épaules, réfrénant son propre engouement, ne préférant pas donner de faux espoirs à son ami.

Son amant. 

Sherlock.

— Seul l' **avenir** nous le dira.

Sur quoi, il captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et le fit basculer en arrière. 

Qu'il retrouve un jour la mémoire ou non, John s'en moquait bien. Il restait et resterait toujours Sherlock à ses yeux, et dans son cœur.


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 31 - Halloween
> 
> Jour un peu particulier, texte un peu particulier. C'est... sanglant. Et un peu gore sur les bords. Juste pour prévenir o/  
> Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette expérience, et un grand merci à Almayen d'avoir organisé cette nouvelle édition du Sur Votre 31, il me tarde déjà de recommencer !
> 
> Bonne lecture et joyeux Halloween à tous.tes !

— Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider, Monsieur Holmes ? Docteur Watson ? demanda, dans une supplique, l'homme face à eux, un trémolo pathétique dans la voix. 

Sherlock et John se lancèrent une œillade en coin, une lueur brûlante brillant dans leur iris. L'air était lourd, pesant, autour d'eux. Ils pouvaient presque le toucher, le sentir s'insinuer dans leurs poumons, tout comme ils pouvaient distinguer le déferlement du sang dans leurs veines. Ils étaient terriblement conscients du moindre détail. Leur concentration était infaillible. La porte de l'appartement fermée couvrait les nuisances de l'étage inférieur, où Madame Hudson passait l'aspirateur, et de la rue, où les enfants allaient de maison en maison pour **Halloween**. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. 

Eux et leur nouveau _client_.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur Barret, répondit joyeusement le détective avec un sourire que John savait faux, uniquement destiné à le mettre à l'aise, en confiance.

D'un simple geste, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise au centre de la pièce, puis, tel un fauve, un félin trop longtemps mis en cage, il entreprit de larges cercles autour de l'homme pétrifié au fond de son siège. Le médecin l'observa, ravi, les bras croisés. Il adorait voir son compagnon s'amuser de la sorte, semblable à un chat se gaussant de la pauvre petite souris innocente entre ses griffes acérées. Parce qu'il connaissait exactement le tournant qu'allaient prendre les événements. Il en frissonna d'avance. 

— Dites-moi, Monsieur Barret, pourquoi venez-vous ? En quoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide aujourd'hui ?

— C'est mon épouse. Je suis... je suis certain qu'elle me trompe. Elle nie, bien entendu, vous connaissez les femmes, mais elle rentre de plus en plus tard et se montre distante avec moi.

— Avez-vous encore des relations intimes avec elle ? 

John retint un rire. C'était si excitant de pouvoir leur poser n'importe quelle question et les voir répondre, convaincus que cela allait servir l'enquête. Sherlock affectait son air le plus sérieux, mais, tout au fond de l'acier de son regard, il n'y avait que de l'amusement. Et de l'anticipation. 

— Non... Plus depuis longtemps, à vrai dire.

— Hm. Je m'en doutais.

— Oh ? Vous l'avez vu sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez analysé à cause de quoi ? Mes vêtements, mes cheveux ?

Le détective laissa planer un bref silence théâtral. Quel comédien, songea John. 

— Si vous avez si peu d'estime pour elle au point de venir la rabaisser chez un parfait inconnu au lieu de juste lui parler, pas étonnant qu'elle ne veuille plus coucher avec vous, débita-t-il avec une rapidité maîtrisée.

Oh oh, le réel divertissement commençait. 

— Je ne... Je crois que je ne comprends pas, Monsieur Holmes, balbutia le pauvre homme en tentant de se retourner pour chercher le détective de ses yeux globuleux.

— C'est pourtant simple : il n'y a rien à comprendre, Monsieur Barret. Et je vais résoudre votre problème. Je vais surtout résoudre le problème de votre femme, en réalité. 

Et, avant même qu'il ait fini de pivoter sur sa chaise, le cadet des Holmes s'empara de sa gorge dans le creux de son coude et commença à serrer. Serrer, serrer, serrer. Le visage pris au piège vira rapidement au rouge, puis au violet, puis au blanc tandis que l'air lui manquait. Il finit par arrêter de se débattre et s'avachit contre le dossier lorsque Sherlock le relâcha enfin, la respiration à peine troublée. N'ayant pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, John profitait du spectacle que lui offrait son amant, ignorant consciemment l'érection qui le rendait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. 

D'ordinaire, ils prenaient davantage leur temps, savouraient leur petit jeu de manipulation, mais, cette fois, il semblerait que le détective ait été un peu trop en manque d'adrénaline. Ces derniers temps avaient été calmes, les forçant à pratiquer une abstinence complète. De sang _et_ de sexe. Et le regard que posa Sherlock sur lui lui confirma qu'il avait bien l'intention de rattraper toutes ces semaines d'inactivité. 

Un nouveau frisson le secoua. D'une démarche un peu automatique, il se leva, se dirigea tout droit sur le brun, agrippa sa nuque et dévora sa bouche d'un baiser qui n'avait rien de tendre. 

— Nous avons peu de temps.

Il avait raison, l'homme ne mettrait que quelques minutes avant de se réveiller. Ils devaient faire vite. Mais ils avaient l'habitude.

Les lames vibrèrent dans l'air, s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre, se teintèrent d'écarlate, presque noir, en ressortant de la cage thoracique du désormais cadavre. Sherlock plongea ses mains dans le trou béant que le couteau avait formé et en ressortit un cœur intact. Un cœur énorme, dégoulinant de sang. Magnifique. Il y déposa ses lèvres, son regard s'accrochant à celui de John, qui déglutit, avant de l'attraper par le col et de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il aimait le sang. Ils aimaient tous les deux le sang. D'autant plus lorsqu'il roulait sur leur menton tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine. D'autant plus lorsqu'il recouvrait leur corps nus s'unissant au milieu du carnage encore frais. Leur chair claquait l'une contre l'autre sous les yeux vitreux et immobiles de Monsieur Barret qui, dorénavant, n'aurait plus de problème avec son épouse.

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson avaient leur façon bien à eux de mener leurs enquêtes.


End file.
